Shower Time
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: What happens when Alucard joins Seras for a shower? Read to find out! Read and Review please!


**A/N: This actually came to me in the Shower. xD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

**Warnings: Lemon ahead! Read at your own risk ;P**

* * *

Seras Victoria, A nine teen year old(well she looked Nineteen, techinally, she was immortal.) vampire opened the door to her room, and walked in. Exhusted, she wanted to go to bed.

Seras however knew she could not do so, until she had taken a shower. She was always good about taking a shower everyday. She believed hygine was importent, and if she went to bed without taking a shower, she would _never _get to sleep.

So she walked into her bathroom, and shut the door, she didn't bother to lock it since she didn't think anyone would walk in, or even go in her room. Seras turned on the water and adjusted it to her liking, she then stipped out of her clothes, the clothes falling to a small pile on the floor.

Seras then stepped into the shower, stepping under the warm water, and letting out a content sigh. The water hit her, water dropping over her huge breasts and down her thighs, making her look drop dead gorgeous; Scratch that, making her look sexy as hell.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms, wrapped around Seras's waist poessessivly, and pulled her back agaisnt his clothed chest. The pair of strong arms belonging to none other then Seras's Master, Alucard. Alucard wasn't wearing his hat, or his glasses. However his clothes were on.

Seras's back was pressing into his chest, she blushed furiously, a bright red color.

She knew those strong arms, she knew they belonged to Alucard. "M-Master!" She exclaimed, What did he think he was doing? "What are you doing?" She questioned him, as she looked down.

Alucard's signature smirk was now plastured on his face at the draculina's words. "What does it look like I'm doing, Police-girl?" He purred in her ear, in low seductive husky tone. His eyes were clouded with lust, as he went to nip at Seras's neck.

Seras unknowling arched her neck, as she bit her lip, holding back a moan. "B-But Master!" She protested, her eyes wide and innocent. "

"But what, Police-girl? Do you not want this?" Alucard muttered against her neck, flicking his tounge out across her neck, earning a moan from Seras. "It seems that you do."

Seras blushed even more, she didn't think that blushing that much was possible. She had nothing to say in response. Did she want this? She knew she was attracted to her Master, she had been for a little while now. Had he noticed it? It would seem so.

Alucard took her silence as an chance to continue, seeing as she made no move to stop her. He let his hands roam her body, stopping at her huge mounds of flesh. He began to massage her breasts.

Seras's innocent eyes widened, but she let out a small moan in response. She didn't even protest, she had figured he would just try to seduce her anyway. She kept blushing though, she had never had sex before. Sure she knew plenty about it, and plenty of guys had hit on her, trying to get into her pants. But she never let them, was her Master going to take her virginty from her? Did she want that? Oh god, yes. But she was scared.

Alucard gently turned her around and then pushed her up against the shower wall. He then contunined his assult on her breasts. He then moved his head down and flicked his tounge out across one of her nipples, before taking it into his mouth and sucking greedily. Earning a loud moan from Seras, she felt herself getting wetter as he sucked on her nipple, and massaged her other breast with his hand.

Alucard smirked agaisnt her breast, as his fangs grazed her nipple, teasingly. Earning a gasp of pleasure from Seras. She had never felt pleasure like this before. It felt...good. She tangled her fingers in Alucard's hair.

Alucard then inserted a finger into her, he began to pump his finger in and out. Seras bucked her hips impaitently, wanting more. "More...please, Master."

"So, impaitent." He said with a grin, as he thrust another finger into her, as he pumped his fingers in and out faster.

Seras arched her back against the shower wall, letting out a loud moan of pleasure. She could feel her orgasam coming and it soon shook her body, she let out a loud moan as she cummed, her juices coating his fingers.

Her chest was moving up and down, due to her ragged breathing.

Alucard removed his fingers from her, as he sucked his fingers clean off her juices. "Delcious." He said with a smirk.

He then phased out of his clothes. He leaned in and kissed her, a hard yet passionete kiss. Which Seras eagerly returned the kiss, when he pulled back. Her eyes widened as she saw his cock. How was that going to fit in her? "...is...that going to fit?" She asked shyly and quietly, with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Alucard smirked at her, "Oh it will fit." He then postioned himself at Seras's entrance.

Seras closed her eyes tight, preparing herself for the pain that was sure to come.

Alucard then thrust into her, gently. Which caused Seras to yelp out in pain, and red tears to come to her eyes. "Master, it hurts!" She tried pushing him off, which was perfectly normal. She failed at her attempt to push him off.

Alucard remained still and motionless inside of her, "I know, Seras. But it will soon be replaced with pleasure." He said gently, trying to soothe his new lover. He didn't move, not until she was ready.

Which sure enough, the pain was replaced by pleasure and Seras wrapped her legs around Alucards waist, "You can move." She said softly.

Which Alucard did, moving slowly inside of her. Seras let out a low moan in response and began to move her hips in rythem with his thrusts.

Alucard had yet to have her blood, and he intened on biting her. Alucard's head went towards her breast and he began to suck on her breast, before he would then sink his fangs into her breast. Seras's crismon eyes widened in suprise but she let out a loud moan, in response. _Police-girl, I'm going to fuck you until you scream. _Alucard said in the young draculina's head. Which he thrusted harder and faster into her, as if to prove his point.

Which caused Seras blushed, and let out a louder moan_. Oh. God, yes. Fuck me, till I Scream, Master_. She thought back to him, unable to speak due to his much faster and harder thrusting and his assult on her breast.

He drank her blood greadily, letting out a low moan as it flowed into his mouth. It tasted wonderful.

Alucard then pulled back from her breast as he thrust even harder into her.

Seras let out a scream of pleasure, matching his thrusts. She was so close to cumming again.

"Yes, that's it. Scream police-girl. Let everyone know, that you are mine!" He growled out.

"I'm yours...Master Alucard!" She moaned out.

She then cummed hard, milking his cock. As he then cummed inside her. They both collapsed onto the shower floor, Seras ontop of Alucard, curled up on his chest. She closed her eyes and feel fast asleep.

* * *

~**The end~**

**Review please? *anime puppy dog eyes***


End file.
